


i'd follow you anywhere

by wrnkledtime



Series: to the end of the world [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, idk man i just have a lot of feelings, post 5x21, post reunion cuddles and all that good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrnkledtime/pseuds/wrnkledtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they've gone to the ends of the earth for each other - it only makes sense that they'd follow each other home, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'd follow you anywhere

She can’t stop touching him and he finds that he doesn’t mind. 

Her lips peck against his cheeks, his neck, his chest, his forehead, showering kisses across every bit of skin she can reach as delighted and disbelieving bouts of laughter spill from her kiss-swollen lips all over again. 

He nearly stumbles backwards as she molds herself against him, his relieved laughter mingling with hers as he brushes damp curls of her hair away from her flushed face before thumbing the dent in her chin. 

“I’ve never been more relieved,” Emma breathes as she buries herself into his neck, kissing the skin there once again. “Or happy,” she continues as she pulls away to look up at him with twinkling eyes. “I’m so, so happy.”

Killian grins, “As am I, my love, as am I.” 

She brings their foreheads together, their eyes fluttering shut as they sigh in unison against each other. Their noses brush, a soft and affectionate thing, and he opens his eyes to find her already grinning at him. Her gaze goes soft as he reaches up to cup the side of her face, her lips waiting as he brings his own downwards to brush over hers. 

They sway into the kiss, their grips tight and sure around each other as they breathe each other in. 

“This,” Emma exhales, her breath clouding into a frosty puff around them as she blinks up at him. “This is permanent, right? It’s not some temporary thing or anything?” she asks. Her voice breaks and her expression is so unguarded, so vulnerable and lost that it causes his beating heart to clench. 

He nearly gasps at the sensation of his heart tugging painfully in his chest at the sight of her tear-filled eyes and he fumbles for her hand, smoothing out her fingers that were curled shut before bringing her palm to rest on his chest, right above his heart.

Her eyes find his as soon as she feels the steady beating beneath her skin, and the blood inside his veins warms at the wobbly smile that has her laughing and crying all at once. 

“Zeus said that he was sending me to where I belong,” Killian says as he holds her. “I belong with you, Emma. I’m not done yet, _we’re_ not done yet, and there’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

Emma grins at him, leaning forward to firmly press her lips against his. Her arms tighten their grip around his neck and his squeezes her side as he promptly hugs her to him, relishing the feeling of their beating hearts pounding together.

She pulls away from him, just enough for her to reach up and brush his hair off of his forehead before tracing the outline of his lips with her fingertips. He watches her, his emotions scattered but overjoyed, and she sighs as he kisses the side of her head in reassurance. 

“Ready to go home?” she asks, her voice timid and not quite certain.

Killian smiles, “I think it’s quite clear, love. I’d follow you anywhere.”


End file.
